Harry Potter and What Could Have Been: Year Six
by KimTomPW
Summary: The sixth part to my Harry and What Could Have Been
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 1 The Dark Mark/ Prologue

As Ron sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, he couldn't help but think about what might have been the worst summer holiday he had ever had.

Here he was with Hermione, running his hand through her hair, and he knew his time with her and Harry, who sat opposite them, was going to end very soon.

"_When they find out what happened, it's over_," Ron thought to himself as he stole a look out the window.

"Harry, not again," Hermione said as Ron came back to reality.

"I can't, Hermione. I know what I saw," he replied.

"What are you two on about?" Ron asked, hoping that they wouldn't get made for his lack of attentiveness.

Giving a sigh, Hermione answered, "Harry believes that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater."

This shocked Ron. What had Draco done to make Harry suspicious?

"You do?" Ron finally asked.

"Yeah, I do," Harry said, now looking at Ron with great interest.

"Well, if anyone would know, it'd be me," Ron said before Harry had the chance to question him, "and I can tell you he's not."

"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione said, sitting up now. This made Ron feel even guiltier now f or lying. "Think about it. If Draco got the Dark Mark, Ron would have to.

And then they both looked at Ron at once and Harry said, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Ron asked a little too quickly

"Ron, what if they did it in secret?" Hermione asked.

He felt relief pass through his body. For a moment, he thought the worse.

Acting like nothing, Ron replied, "Draco would have still told me… or, at least I think he would've."

'What if they're on to you?" Harry asked.

Ron looked down and thought for a moment. He hadn't given much thought to that, but then he realized they couldn't.

"I'd already be dead," Ron concluded.

He hated lying to them about the situation, but he was going to protect them for as long as he could.

xxx

Ron was in his dormitory, getting ready for bed, when Draco walked over to him.

"Haven't snitched on us yet, have you?" Draco asked.

Ron sighed and replied, "Of course not."

Ron began to think about that faithful night as he let his head hit the pillow He remembered it like it was yesterday… the day he and Draco received the Dark Mark.

He and Draco had been his room when Mr. Weasley came in and said, "It's time."

The walk down the stairs to the kitchen was like walking to his death in Ron's opinion. He didn't want this, but he had no choice. He had to make sure nothing would happen to Hermione.

The Dark Lord was there, his wand already in his hand.

"You two might be sixteen," his cold voice began, "but you've proven to be loyal to me throughout the years."

"Thank you, my lord," Ron and Draco replied with a bow.

"Draco, you know why I have chosen you," Voldemort said.

Ron turned and saw Draco's mother, Narcissa was weeping into his mother's shoulder.

"And now, it's time to honor your services," Voldemort told them as Ron turned back.

The pain was like nothing Ron had ever felt before as Voldmort's wand punctured his skin as a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth was branded on his left forearm.

"It is finished," Voldemort said after doing the same to Draco. Ron would've loved nothing more than to run from all of this, but he knew he couldn't.

Ron shook his head back into the dormitory room as Draco called his name.

"You don't seem to like this very much," Draco said.

"You think?" Ron asked with a sarcastic laugh.

Draco walked over to Ron's bed as Ron sighed and let his head hit the pillow.

"Why did you do it, then?" Draco asked.

"He was going to kill Hermione to teach me a lesson if I didn't," Ron told Draco, not even looked at him.

"Yeah, well, I'm in it because my father couldn't get the prophecy," Draco said.

Ron didn't want to talk anymore about it, and apparently Draco didn't either as he got up to go to his own bed.

AN:

I hope you enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter Draco's Mission

Ron had started to notice Draco was beginning to look even paler then he normally did as the weeks past by.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked Draco as they walked out of Potions one day.

He would have gone with Harry and Hermione, but Professor Slughorn, their new Potion's professor, had called them to his desk after class.

"I'm fine," Draco snapped.

"Okay, sorry," Ron apologized. "You don't have to bite my head off."

Draco sighed and replied, "Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind."

Ron knew exactly how he felt.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked as they walked through the common room to go the dormitories.

"No right now," Draco said, opening the door to the sixth year boys' room.

"Well, if you ever feel like talking, you know I'll listen," Ron said as he sat on his bed.

"Thanks, Ron. I really just want to sleep right now," Draco replied with a yawn, letting his head fall onto his pillow and closing his eyes. 

"Yeah, me too. McGonagall was brutal today," Ron said, also yawning.

He just hoped they'd wake up in time to get to their next class.

xxx

During supper a couple of days later, Ron knew Harry was itching to ask him something, and he knew what is was.

Harry walked up to Ron with Hermione as they entered the entrance hall after eating and asked, "Have you…"

"Harry, he's not going to tell me anything," Ron said, knowing Harry was going to ask him about Draco.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry replied with a sigh.

Ron looked down, and Hermione grabbed his hand and asked, "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ron replied.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Well, we better get to bed. We have that Charms exam tomorrow."

Ron had completely forgotten about the exam.

He gave Hermione a quick kiss and said, "See you tomorrow, then."

As Ron got to the dormitory, Draco was already there, sitting on his bed.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone," Draco said, standing up.

"Sorry?" Ron asked.

He felt a little scared at the look on Draco's face.

"I'll tell you what my mission is," Draco said.

Ron then realized why Draco was acting the way he was.

"You don't have to," he told Draco.

Draco out his hands to his head and replied, "I'll go mad if I don't."

"Okay, then," Ron said with a sigh, sitting on his bed.

Draco glanced at the door, pointed his wand at it, and muttered, "_Muffliato_." He turned back to Ron and continued. "The Dark Lord wants me to kill Dumbledore."

Ron gasped and said, "But that's impossible."

"I think he means me to fail, but I'll try not to," Draco replied, letting his head drop.

"But, Draco…" Ron began, shocking himself as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to do this," Draco said determinedly, his head shooting back up quickly.

"You don't have to do anything," Ron told him.

"He'll kill me and my family," Draco said, his eyes beginning to water.

xxx

It was Quidditch practice a few days later, and Ron couldn't get his conversation with Draco last night out of his head.

"Ron, start paying attention," the captain yelled at him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"You better not be like this during the match Saturday," Draco whispered in his ear as he flew by.

"I won't be," Ron said.

Ron needed to clear his mind, but he just couldn't. He missed one Quaffle after the next.

"I'm I going to have to replace you, Weasley?" the Captain asked.

"No," Ron said.

He didn't take the threat seriously, though. There was no way he'd be replaced with only a only of days until the match.

"Then you better start improving fast," the Captain said.

"Yeah," Ron replied.

"Ron, watch out," Draco suddenly yelled out.

"What…" he began, but it was too late, though as he turned. The Bludger hit him straight in the head, sending him into blackness.

Ron blinked and found himself looking at Hermione, her eyes full of tears. They were beside the lake. But hadn't he just been at the Quidditch pitch?

"How could you?" Hermione asked.

Ron had no idea what she was talking about. By the look on his face, however, he had a bad feeling of what it was.

"How could I what?" Ron asked, wanting to hear it for himself.

Hermione grabbed his left arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark.

"You lied to me," she cried, dropping Ron's arm.

"I didn't…" Ron began, but stopped as Harry walked up beside Hermione.

"We trusted you, Ron," Harry said.

Ron looked down, guilt consuming him.

"I know, but…" he began before Harry gave a frustrated laugh.

"She doesn't want you anymore," Harry said, now wrapping an arm around Hermione. "Don't you get it?"

"I was protecting you," Ron snapped, not believing the scene that he was now seeing.

"Hermione doesn't need your protection anymore," Harry said.

And the something happened that made Ron regret ever becoming friends with Harry Potter.

"No," Ron yelled as Harry's lips met Hermione's.

Ron then felt someone shaking him awake.

"Ron! Ron, are you all right?" the familiar voice asked him.

"Hermione," Ron gasped as his eyes flew open. "Bad dream."

Her eyes weren't full of tears, and best of all, Harry didn't have his arms around her either.

"I'm glad you're okay," Hermione said as she flung her arms around Ron and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, me too," Ron said with a smile as they parted.

'How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

Ron looked over at him, a smile still on his face, and replied, "I've been better."

"I bet," Harry said with a laugh, his voice full of understanding. "Listen, I got Quidditch practice now myself…"

"Yeah, of course, go on," Ron said.

Hermione stayed, making Ron even happier.

As the door closed, signaling Harry's exit, Hermione looked back over at Ron and asked, "Ron, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not so sure," he admitted as his head fell and he sighed.

"Everything's going to be fine," Hermione told Ron, taking hold of his hand tightly.

"I hope you're right," Ron said, looking back up at her.

"Of course I am," Hermione said with a smile.

Ron couldn't help but smile also and pray that she was right.

AN:

I might actually get another chapter posted today hopefully. We'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 The Attack Foreseen

Ron was still in the hospital wing during their first Hogsmeade visit, so he wasn't able to go like he had planned to.

"It just isn't fair," he told Hermione one day when she was visiting him. "I was really looking forward to going with you."

"There's always next time," Hermione said with a kind smile.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Ron said with a sigh as he looked down. Looking back up, he asked, "How was it?"

Hermione looked away for a moment, which worried Ron.

She took a deep breath, and then said, "Awful."

"What happened?" Ron asked, almost too scared to ask.

"Katie Bell…" Hermione began before Ron cut in.

"One of the Gryffindor Chasers?" Ron asked. "I saw her in here, but didn't know what happened."

Be it that Katie had been unconscious and everyone was whispering.

"She was cursed," Hermione explained. "They just sent her to St. Mungos."

"Cursed?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

Ron then realized something.

"I bet Harry thinks it was Draco," he said.

"He did, but he was doing a detention for McGonagall," Hermione told him.

"For what?" Ron wondered.

He hadn't known about this.

"He didn't turn in his homework," Hermione told him.

"Wow," was all Ron could say.

"It was really terrible," Hermione said after a pause.

And then something came to Ron.

"Who was it intended for?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked, hoping that he had heard differently.

He didn't like to think of what would happen knowing Draco had failed.

"Be quiet," Hermione said, covering his mouth. He had apparently said this too loudly. "No one's supposed to know."

"Right," Ron replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

He should have known better.

"So, when are you going to be released?" Hermione asked after she uncovered Ron's mouth.

"Some time today I hope," Ron said

Hermione smiled and replied, "That's great."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to be in my own bed again," Ron said with a laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure," Hermione told him, also laughing.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron. It wasn't like any kiss Ron had ever experienced with Hermione before.

"Wow," Ron said.

Hermione had to catch her breath before saying, "I don't want to lose you."

Her face was flush, and Ron was sure his face was as well.

"I don't either," Ron said.

"Then why do I feel like I am?" Hermione asked, her head falling.

"I'm sorry that you feel that why," Ron apologized, wrapping an arm around her.

"Me too," Hermione said, closing her eyes.

Ron also closed his eyes as Hermione's head landed in his shoulder.

xxx

Later on that day after Ron was released, he was in his in his dormitory when Draco walked in, looking paler and worn.

"Draco, are you all right?" Ron asked. "You don't look well."

"The necklace didn't get to Dumbledore," Draco said, falling to his bed.

"So I heard," Ron replied.

With a sigh, Draco turned and said, "Professor Snape offered to help."

"Really?" Ron asked, glancing nervously at the door.

"Yeah, but I don't want it," Draco said.

"And why not?" Ron asked, remembering a similar conversation they had had during their first year.

"I have to be the one to do it," Draco said.

"I'm not saying he has to be the one to kill…" Ron began, but stopped before he could say the name, "just let him help you."

"I don't know," Draco said with a sigh.

xxx

Christmas came and went for Ron too fast. Harry had gotten him some Chocolate Frogs and Hermione, a book about Quidditch. Before he knew it, it was March the first. He was of age now.

"Happy birthday, Ron," Hermione said, throwing her arms around and kissing him.

"Thanks, Hermione," he replied with a smile as they parted.

And then he face fell as he remembered something.

"You're seventeen. You should be happy," Harry said.

"This was supposed to be a Hogsmeade weekend," Ron replied.

"Oh, right," Harry realized.

Ron wanted to spend as much time as he could with Hermione and Harry. He had a bad feeling that things were about to change for the worse.

xxx

It was late at night months later, and Ron was being woken open. He opened and rubbed his eyes.

Seeing who it was, Ron asked, "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Dumbledore dies tonight," he said.

Ron seemed to be immediately awake.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 The Betrayal

Ron couldn't believe what was coming out of Draco's mouth right now. Did he actually think he'd go with him to witness the Headmaster's death?

"You can't be serious," Ron said, though he was getting up. He knew deep inside that he had to. The Death Eaters had to also be coming.

Ron then got out of bed and started dressing as Draco did, too, who was looking exceedingly tense. He would be, too, if he was being made to murder someone.

"Draco…" Ron began before Draco turned angrily at him and said, "Either you're in or you're out."

Ron sighed and followed Draco out the door quietly.

As they turned a corner, Ron ran into someone. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Hermione. Draco gave them a look and took off without another word.

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked as he helped her get back up, looking around nervously.

"I'm so sorry," Ron apologize, his eyes threatening to water.

He then took Hermione in his arms and kissed her deeply, knowing this was probably the last time he could ever see her again. She looked absolutely horrified as Ron looked at her sadly.

"Ron," Hermione gasped as he left her standing there alone.

He knew what he had to do. If he wanted to protect Hermione, he had to leave her.

Ron finally caught up with Draco a while later, though he wished he hadn't.

"Did you…" Draco began.

"Shut it," Ron snapped.

He knew that Draco was talking about Hermione.

xxx

Harry was running down the stairs from the Astronomy Tower when he saw Hermione leaning against the wall, wand in her hand and cuts all over her face like she had been fighting. He had gone back up there to make sure he hadn't been dreaming about what had happened.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked her, knowing that something was wrong, and that it didn't have to do with fighting Death Eaters.

"Ron left," she said with a sniff.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, looking all around him as he did this, and asked, "What do you mean he left?"

"He… he's with them," Hermione said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Harry's eyes grew, knowing what she had meant by 'them'.

"No," he gasped. "He wouldn't."

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Hermione said, giving a grim laugh.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized.

Hermione wiped her eyes and straighten up. She looked into Harry's eyes and said, "So, what about you and Dumbledore?"

Hermione gasped when Harry's head fell.

"No," she yelled.

Harry didn't want to believe that Albus Dumbledore was dead either.

They started moving along to the hospital wing. Harry hadn't told Hermione this yet, but Ginny had told him that Professor McGonagall was there because she had been visiting a friend that was in there.

"I saw it. Snape did it," Harry said.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked in shock.

"It was always him," Harry said with a nod, "and Dumbledore didn't want to hear anything bad about him."

"Harry, we have to find…" Hermione began.

"I know, I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall," he said.

Neville and Luna then came running up to them.

"Harry, what do you need us to do?" Neville asked, thinking that the battle was still going on.

"Neville, their gone," he told them.

Luna smiled and immediately threw her arms around Neville, who developed an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Oh good," Luna declared in her dreamlike voice.

Harry and Hermione smiled and walked on.

xxx

Ron gasped when he ran into a familiar face.

"Mr. Weasley," the cool voice said.

He couldn't believe who he was seeing. Ron had thought Lucius Malfoy was still in Azkaban. Obviously he had been completely wrong.

"Mr. Malfoy, you escaped," he said with a small gasp, attempting to sound happy about this.

Ron looked around him, but he didn't see Draco anyway.

"Naturally," Mr. Malfoy said with his cool smile.

Ron took a deep breath and asked Mr. Malfoy, "What's going to happen now?"

All the while, he was still looking around to make sure no one was coming. This also made Ron think of why Mr. Malfoy was waiting for him.

"Nothing will happen if Harry surrenders," Mr. Malfoy said.

Ron couldn't help but give a laugh. He had known Harry since he was eleven, and knew Harry would do no such thing. Harry would fight.

"You know he won't," Ron replied, trying to insinuate what had happened last year at the Ministry of Magic.

He would have thought Draco's dad would've learned his lesson.

"Follow close behind me," Mr. Malfoy said, turning and beginning to walk.

"Broke out of Azkaban I see," a voice then said.

Ron gasped and almost hid behind Mr. Malfoy. The sound of Harry's voice scared him more than anything.

"Don't act so surprised, Potter," Mr. Malfoy said.

"I wasn't," Harry replied.

"What do you want?" the haunting voice of Hermione asked Ron didn't think he could keep quiet after hearing her voice.

Mr. Malfoy gave another calm laugh and said, "I thought that much was obvious."

"He wants me," Harry said.

"Someone's thinking straight I see," Mr. Malfoy replied.

Ron wished he could see what was going on when Harry said, "You're mental if you think you're taking me to Voldemort."

"How dare you…" Mr. Malfoy began to yell.

Ron took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Mr. Malfoy.

"Ron," Hermione gasped.

And Ron wanted to be no more.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 5 Taken In/Epilogue

Ron walked from behind Lucius Malfoy with his head down.

"No," Harry gasped, not wanting to believe it.

"You don't understand," Ron said, looking desperately at Hermione and Harry, wanting so badly for them to comprehend what was going on.

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Hermione said, putting her hands in her hips, which was something see rarely ever did.

"He was going to kill you," Ron cried out, and he was sure Lucius would kill him then and there, but he just stood there.

Hermione looked away for a second.

'Why should I believe you?" she finally asked Ron.

He had the answer ready and waiting to be said out loud.

"Because, Hermione, I love you," Ron said.

Hermione gave a small gasp, leaving her mouth slightly opened from the shock.

"Enough of this," Lucius said, almost in a hissing voice.

As Lucius raised his wand, something came up from behind him and disarmed him.

"Got you," a voice said from behind Ron.

Ron didn't resist. There was no way he'd win anyway.

"Professor Lupin…" Ron began as he turned to look at the person that had him.

"Ron?" Remus asked in shock, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Remus, he's with them," Harry said before there was any more questioning.

Remus looked at Ron, his eyes sympathetic, and said, "Come with me."

"Hermione…" Ron started, hoping beyond hope she'd stop this.

She didn't look at him.

"Professor Lupin, I didn't want any of this," Ron said with his head down.

"I don't know how you were able to fool anyone, especially Harry, but you did," Remus replied.

"Please…" Ron began to beg before Remus turned and said, "You're going to Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Ron asked in shock. "But you can't!" He was beginning to really panic now.

"Why?" Ron wanted to tell him so badly what was going on, but he just couldn't. "Unless you can somehow prove you're not a Death Eater."

Ron didn't say anything. He had to keep Hermione safe. Though he didn't know how safe she would be now.

"So, you're not even going to try?" Remus asked.

"You wouldn't believe me," Ron replied, not even looking at his former professor.

"Try me," Remus said.

Ron showed Remus his Dark Mark. Remus's eyes grew some at the sight.

"I did it because the Dark Lord was going to kill her," Ron said as he lowered his sleeve. "Hermione."

"Surprisingly, I believe you to a point," Remus said a calm voice, though he still wasn't about to let go of Ron.

"Really?" Ron asked, almost daring to smile.

"Yes," Remus nodded, "but if what you're saying is true, the safest place for you to be right now is Azkaban."

However, Ron didn't think that was true at all.

xxx

Remus had been visiting Ron a lot in Azkaban. On one of his visits, Ron asked for a piece of parchment and something to write with.

_Dear Hermione and Harry,_

_I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt either of you. You both have been so great to me. _

_I also want you to know that by the time you read this, I'll be dead. I only wish I was able to tell you goodbye in person. I love you, Hermione. I always have and always will._

_Ron_

Ron took a deep breath and followed the parchment.

"Here you go," he said, handing it to Remus.

Remus stored it in his cloak and inquired, "Might I ask you when they should be given this?"

"You'll know when the time's right," Ron said.

Ron was surprised when Remus started to say, "Whatever you're planning to do…"

"You have nothing to worry about," Ron quickly replied. "I know what I have to do."

"I wish you nothing but the best," Remus said with a tiny smile.

Ron took a deep breath and told Remus, "Thank you."

Remus nodded and turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Remus…" Ron called out.

Remus turned and answered, "Yes?"

"You can't tell Hermione and Harry about this," Ron said.

"Of course," Remus replied.

And he turned back around and left.

AN:

Well that's the end of this part. Part seven, which is also the last, one in the series, will be posted soon.


End file.
